


'Just pretend to be my date'

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Dating, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica and Maria pretend they are a couple and end up as one by the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Just pretend to be my date'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expolsion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/gifts).



Maria and Angelica both knew exactly what Alexander had done. How he’d cheated on Eliza. And while Angelica wanted to be upset with Maria, she knew the poor woman was only doing what her husband had forced her into just so they could get money out of the other man. What upset Angelica was that Alexander went with it for so long and actually cheated on Eliza.   
  
“Just pretend to be my date and we can get back at him.” Angelica quietly told Maria while they waited for Eliza and Alexander, “He's got no idea it's you whose with me. It’ll be a good way to get him back for what he’s done to Eliza.” Maria nodded in agreement and after a few minutes Eliza walked into the small restaurant with Alexander.    
  
The night went on pretty well, with the exception of Alexander obviously glaring at the two women because he’d known very well what they were doing. At least he thought he knew what they were doing. Maybe they were actually dating with all the stories Angelica has been telling them.   
  
“So where did the two of you meet? Angelica never told me she’d finally found someone.” Eliza smiled softly.   
  
Angelica only lightly laughed, “We met by accident actually. I was writing out side that nice little coffee shop you liked to go to with me when we were younger. She’d asked if she could sit with me and from there we just got along perfectly. Maria is one of the sweetest people I’ve met.” She smiled, “Couldn’t ask for anyone better.”   
  
“Is that so?” Alexander snorted, “Were you not with Jefferson only a week ago? Or did you break up with him?”   
  
“Alexander I was never dating Jefferson. Why you’d ever think I’d go out with an asshole like that is beyond me. Maria, personally to me anyway, is far better than he could be. Besides shes probably better in bed too.”   
  
Maria laughed, playfully nudging Angelica’s arm, “I would assume you would know how I was in bed considering we’ve already had fun there more than once.”   
  
“Okay now too much information you two.” Eliza hummed, “Why don’t you tell us another one of your stories hmm? A bit better than having to hear you two talking about your sex lives.”   
  
“Well there was this one time where we went on a hike together…” Angelica came up with story after story of things she and Maria may or may not have done together since they started to ‘date’. And as the night grew later and later it had finally been time for the groups to part their ways. For Alexander this was a relief, being on edge that at any second one of the two girls would let out his secret.   
  
“Well you two it was nice having a double date. But I for one am rather tired and I know by the way hes looked all night that Alexander wants to get home as soon as possible and write. Like the loving husband he supposedly is.” Eliza sighed, “I hope you two have a nice night.”   
  
“Yeah...nice night...you two...actually dating…” Alexander grumbled, following his lover into the cab home.   
  
Maria smiled and turned to Angelica as the cab drove off, “Hey...it uhm...it was nice of you to help me out and mess with Alexander like that with me. Man his face all night, he looked like he was going to die with how he knew what we were up to.”   
  
“Well no one should ever cheat on my sister and I’m hoping tonight might actually get him to confess what he did. If not then I am very willing to do it myself. He shouldn’t be hiding something like that from her.” Angelica slightly growled at the thought, shaking her head to clear her mind, “Right well I need to go. It was nice Maria, we should hangout again sometime.”   
  
“Angelica…” Maria quickly grabbed the other’s arm and pulled her back in front of her, slightly leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on her lips, “It would be really nice if we could go on another date again.” she grinned.   
  
“Yeah. I’d be very up for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little prompt for Expolsion  
> Anything spelled wrong will be fixed later on when I have the time and if I notice them.


End file.
